


A Celestial Seductress

by SpaceAceGroove



Series: Smut for Scorpios [2]
Category: Zodiacs - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiac Spidersilk, BDSM, BDSM dungeon, Bondage, F/F, Female scorpio, Its completely consensual, Natural Scorpio Aphrodisiac, Other, Scorpio has spider abilities, Smut, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceGroove/pseuds/SpaceAceGroove
Summary: (Name) is a sub who is looking for a new dom. One day, she wanders into a cave and finds her own personal BDSM dungeon, and her mischievous and kinky adventures begin...





	1. Pilot

(Name) wanders in the forest during the night, not scared of the darkness at all. She spends a few hours walking around until she stumbles upon a cave. The cave almost looked manmade, the way it had the most elegant entrance, perfectly round. It looked almost as if it was made of onyx, with little citrines embedded within.

She wandered into the cave, her curiosity peeked. (Name) has walked into the cave for quite some time, and she can no longer see the entrance. Oops. She starts backing up away from the entrance in panic as she no longer has a way out. She didn't realize that she had walked right into a spiderweb. She tried to move but the spiderwebs held her tight. A beautiful woman started to climb down from the darkness of the web. She was the most beautiful women (Name) had ever seen.

The woman had a very soothing aura about her that was actually a little visible, adding a bit of brightness ebbing off of her. She had wonderful D cup breasts and long, blonde hair pulled back into a sectioned high ponytail that looked like a scorpion tail. Her eyes were blue, almost violet with rosy pink lips. The woman had the most bold and defined cheekbones, to match an angled jaw. She had smoky eye eye shadow on and her eyes had this lusty look that you could gaze in for Infinity. She had a gorgeous hourglass figure, and muscled thighs and calfs. On her forehead, there was a mark. It looked like an M with a arrow, sort of like the Scorpio symbol. To top it all off, she was naked.

"Ooh~ What's this? A new fly has landed into my web. What's your name, little one?"

"...(Name)..." You said, with a trembling voice, a tear dripping down your cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I hurt such an _adorable_ little human?"

Her aura started to hit you in waves, calming you down and oddly... arousing you. You could already feel your nipples hardening and your cunt dripping. You spoke up in confidence, the aura silencing your fear.

"Are you a dom?" You asked in the most innocent sounding voice possible. You internally cringed at that. 

"Do you mean dominant? If so, I am, but I am also much more than that. I am the embodiment of the celestial-being Scorpio."

Your jaw dropped at that. There was a bit of a pause before she asked in a seductive, sexy voice.

"You're a submissive, aren't you? Oh, this is going to be so much fun~" 

You're panties were already soaked at what she said. You felt so pulled by her aura, that you couldn't help but lean in for a passionate kiss. She must have expected this because she quickly dominated your mouth and began exploring your mouth and tongue. You instantly felt dizzy with arousal once some of her saliva entwined with yours. There was obviously some kind of natural aphrodisiac in it. You barely even felt or noticed when she had your top off. You hadn't bothered to wear a bra today, so you were bare-chested in front of her.

"You are such a cute little human, aren't you?" She webbed your forearms to the web even more so there was no chance of escape. Not that you wanted to, anyway.

She massaged you're breasts in the most gentle yet passionate way possible, and she traced around your nipples, not quite touching them until they were perked up and hard. Even though they were fully hardened by now, she continue to draw light circle on your areolas until you needingly whined.

"Oh, you're just so _sensitive._  I could toy and play with you all night long~"

She slowly, keeping eye contact with you, enveloped one of your nipples in her warm mouth, which drew a wanton moan from you. She ever so carefully kissed and licked at your nipple, switching to the other occasionally, all while keeping eye contact with you, which drove you mad. You just couldn't brake away from her gaze. It was so arousing and hypnotic.

She began pulling down your pants/skirt, still suckling away at your nipples. She finally detached from them and decided to go down to your feet. 'How did she know about my secret kink?' You wondered, as she began licking up from your heel to your toes, sucking on all of them. Oh, it felt sooo good, and you didn't want this pleasurable teasing to ever stop. You lost track of time, and she continued to lick and lap at your feet, sucking your toes, for what felt like hours. It probably was an hour or two. 

Soon, she traveled back up your legs until she was eye level with your hips. Somehow, she was still maintaining eye contact with you as she licked the bottom of your lower lips to your clit through your panties. This drew a pleading mewl from you as she licked up, and down, up and down, up and down. It was like she was hypnotizing you with your sex drive, and soon the only conscious thing on your mind was getting off. 

She dragged you're panties down with her teeth until you were completely naked. Then she webbed up you're calfs, spreading your legs as far as they would go. She came back up to your breasts as she spun webs between her fingers and weaved it across your breasts in a circular pattern. It looked like there was orb webs covering your boobs, and you felt tugging sensation on your nipples.  The webs had a mind of their own as they tugged viscously on your poor little nipples.

What you didn't notice. Was that there was now a puddle of your essence on the ground beneath you. She slowly went down to your pussy, finally paying attention to her clit. First, she gathered your juices on her tongue as she went back up and started to trace soothing circles slowly on your clit. You could feel the individual taste buds on her tongue, stimulating you wonderfully. She did this for what felt like hours and hours on end. Slow enough to keep you on the brink, but not fast enough or nearly enough pressure to get you where you wanted to be. You started to moan and buck your hips to try to send a signal to her that you needed more. She pretended that she didn't understand as she kept on slowly and lightly tracing circles with her tongue.

You wrapped your thighs around her neck as she continued to slowly tease you into oblivion. You felt your mind go blank and your legs spasm with a need for relief as she hypnotically drew slow, light circles on your clit. She continued for 40 minutes until your brain felt like a puddle of horniness and you couldn't form words anymore. Then she stopped, drawing a whine from you.

"I think my little submissive has waited long enough for her orgasm. You've been such a good girl for me. I've barely touched you and yet you're so responsive and sensitive to my touch. How about we give you that orgasm you've long deserved for your patience."

You happily sighed as she went back down to your clit, and she started happily sucking away at it, causing you to moan loudly. She lapped and licked at your clit and core until she pushed you to the edge. But instead of slowing you down, she spun a cottony, sticky looking web and attached it to core around your hips like underwear, making sure it was stuck good to your clit. This webbing kept you locked away in your orgasm for ages, not even overstimulating you. It felt like it was producing an over abundance of your own fluids, running from the containment of the web panties down your thighs like a cascading waterfall. She spun bra pads, sticking them over the orb webs on your breasts.

"I can't wait until you come back, my little submissive." As she cuddled you into sleep, still experiencing a mind blowing clitoral orgasm with nipple stimulation. 

"Sleep well, human." She whispered in your ear.

*Timeskip*

You woke up, still in the cave, but not attached to the web. You fully realized that you were still having an orgasm and nipple tugging, thanks to the new undergarments from Scorpio. You tried to pull them off, now being overstimulated, but they were stuck on good. You whined as you pulled your shirt and pants/skirt back on shakily. You crawled back in the morning sun peaking through the trees, to your house to lie on your bed in your orgasmic bliss, thinking of Scorpio and coming back to her tonight.

 

End of Chapter One: Pilot of _A Celestial Seductress_


	2. Slowing Down

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've just been really busy. So I haven't really found a permanent way to manage all of my fanfiction yet, so I just been writing on and off when I get ideas. That will happen no more.

Starting as of now, I'm going to try to post AT LEAST every month. But I'm just going to focus on one fanfiction until it's finished. The one I've had the most inspiration for is my newest one, A Celestial Seductress. I hope you guys are okay with that. I'll still technically be working on this fanfiction and my others, but when I get ideas for chapters I'm going to write them down on paper and set them aside until I finish the fanfiction I've been working on.

The order I will be working on them is:

1\. A Celestial Seductress

2\. Finally Found

3\. Dr. Banner and The Evolved Cell

4\. The Avengers... And Harley Ace

I hope you all are okay with this new schedule that I've set for myself, and the order I've put the fanfictions in.

Hope you guys are enjoying life, peace out.


	3. Return to The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little trip you took to the mysterious cave, you think things over and reach a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter! I have ideas slowly forming in my head already, so I'm writing as I'm going along. Hope you enjoy!

You sat in your apartment, contemplating what to do with your life after this otherworldly experience. 'What to do with my life now?' You thought. You can't just encounter a fucking  _celestial being_ and continue normally. Leaning towards posting this experience, minus most.. Ahem...  _Personal..._ experiences... You opened up your blog website and began typing about the cave. Then you stopped... Well, posting something about it on your personal blog seemed pretty sane at first, then you questioned it.

'What if people think I'm crazy?'

'What if I'm contacted by an asylum or something?'

'What am I going to do about it if I  _don't_ write about it?'

'What if... I.. What if I.. upset.. Scorpio...?'

 _What...?_ 'Why are you even worried about that!? You don't know her, it was practically a one night stand.. Stupid, stupid, stupid...'

'But what if I...? No, I wouldn't.. Why would I? No..'

That thought quickly left your mind for a while as you deleted the draft for that blog post. You kept your mind off everything having to do with 3 days ago as you focused on your novel you were writing. You had multiple ideas firing away in your brain as you typed at lightning speed. Ideas about character arcs, ideas about the plot, about everything. Your brain decided that you were horny for some reason, so you took a little break. Why does your brain do that? One minute you were writing a tragic situation in your novel, and then you were wet as fuck, wanting to get off.

You went back into your bedroom and laid back, taking off your clothes. Since you were already horny and wet, you decide to just get to it and you started rubbing furious circles at your clit, trying desperately to get off and continue your novel. Such bright ideas, going to waste for an orgasm... Still, you rubbed furiously, not even bothering with your vagina because you only felt discomfort messing with that. Only halfway to your release, your arm grew tired and you struggled to continue. Your arm finally reach breaking point and collapsed onto yourself, unwilling to move anymore, even though you were so desperate to reach orgasm. You thought about why you weren't able to reach climax, and only one thought passed through your mind. You  **needed** Scorpio. 

You quickly got dress in what you thought was appropriate for this trip, which was one of your favorite tunic nightgowns with leggings, also putting on underwear but completely disregarding a bra, and you left. You exited your apartment and wondered to the nearby park you were at, and then promptly entered the forest surrounding. You walked for miles before you reached anything. Most of what you saw were birch, spruce, evergreen, white pine, oak, a few maple trees here and there, and then something odd. You looked to the distance and saw something lying on the ground. You quickly walked towards it, where it was about 20 feet away. As you bent down and picked the mysterious object up, you noticed it was an onyx stone with sparkling gold specks, almost like topaz.

'It was just like the stone that lined the walls of the cave!'

You saw another about 10 feet away. Was this some sort of message? You followed the next stone, and the one after that, until you've collected about more than thirty different rocks. You followed about fifty more until you reached the mouth of the cave you found 3 days ago. You walked in and noticed that there were floating, glowing.... Orbs.. You walked until you happened upon a dais. On the dais, there were large, comfy looking pillows, with Scorpio sitting upon them, staring at you with seductive eyes. She looked as sexy as the day you arrived for the first time in her cave. She looked you up, and down, and finally spoke.

"You've returned." 

You didn't say anything as you went to sit with her, noticing she was wearing this dress that felt like cotton and something unrecognizable. It wasn't form-fitting, like you would expect someone as beautiful as her to wear. It was loose, and flowed from her body like a waterfall in a tropical rainforest. It was blood red, and it suited her  _amazingly._ It fell below her feet, and didn't have sleeves, and looked like a muscle shirt. The dress didn't seem to have a pattern to it, other than small, almost unnoticeable burgundy crystal shapes that looked like they were actual crystals implanted or glued on the fabric. She looked absolutely sexy.

You had the urge to lay your head in her lap and just share your life story with her. You enacted half of that. You promptly sat down on the pillows with her and laid your head in her lap, and felt as she began raking her nails lightly across your scalp and sometimes down the top of your spine. You just stay like that for a while, in comfort, as she brushed through your hair with her hands. You felt so comfortable just laying there, fully at her mercy, as if you never wanted to get up ever again and spend the rest of your life here. It felt like hours before either of you said anything.

"Why did you come back? I mean, not that you're not welcome, I'm just simply curious."

Why did you come back? You didn't just want to say that you came back simply because of the fact you couldn't get off without her, for that would seem rude. You thought long and hard before you spoke. You never really reveal this sort of thing to anyone you only met 3 days ago.

"I... I missed you.." 

Scorpio seemed to show genuine surprise for a split second, then her face mantained it's normal expression. You sat like that for a long time, before you remembered the reason you were here.

"I also couldn't get off without you, but that's besides the fact.."

At that her face lit up and she started laughing. After she calmed down, she spoke once again.

"I knew there was something else you were here for."

She had you sit up, back against her chest as she slowly and torturously started massaging your breasts and aroelas, being careful not to touch or even skim your already peaked nipples. She rolled your breasts in her hands as she began rubbing at your nipples. She rubbed them clockwise, and counter clockwise, and in opposite directions. She was driving you mad as she played and toyed with you, while you were suffering in horniness. You let out a long whine, signaling you need some other friction. She completely disregarded your message, as she continued to tug and pinch at your now pleasurably sore nipples. 

Scorpio finally decided to retreat from your breasts as she slowly rubbed down your ribs, causing a ticklish sensation that was uncomfortable and euphoric at the same time. She moved farther down as she massaged your abdomen and swirling her finger inside your belly button gently, causing a spiky feeling in your crotch that skyrocketed your arousal. She soon arrives at your labia, already dripping pools of fluid onto the cushions as she rubbed up and down, making you keen and arch your back and hips towards her wonderful hands. She gathered up your juices as she started slowly and surely rubbing your clit in circles. She rubbed and rubbed and you couldn't get enough of the knot she was slowly forming in your lower regions.

Every once in a while she would switch directions, or maybe go up and down like the last visit to her cave went. It seemed like she was manipulating your sex drive by slowly building your pleasure to suit her and only her, and you wouldn't be able to masturbate to get yourself off, only relying on her for pleasure. She continued excruciatingly massaging your clit for such a long time in a way that made you crave her touch and hope she would keep you in this euphoria for the rest of your life. 

While continuing to randomly switch drawing patterns an directions, she managed to keep the same torturously slow pace, hypnotizing you with her hands and your horniness. Until she decided to switch it up. You barely registered a lubed up finger entering your arse until she was pressing her finger up against the opposite side of your vaginal wall and massaging you there. For what felt like hours, she's kept you on the brink of orgasm, leaving you unable to cum without her fingers inside you, despite how discomforting, nearly painful your own fingers feel inside you, let alone a tampon.

You decided in your one conscious thought to look up at her, wondering when you ever closed your eyes, or when you slid down so that your head was on her breasts. She was gazing into your eyes when you opened them, and what you saw inside her onyx orbs was amazing. There were tiny gold sparkles, making her eyes seem similar to the walls of the cave. Weren't her eyes blue 3 days ago? Maybe it has to do with... Your thoughts trailed off as she decidedly rubbed your clit a bit faster and thrusting her finger into your ass a bit faster, as well. That alone had you seeing stars, as you came on nothing except her finger on your clit and a finger in your ass. When you came down from your high, you noticed she was still rubbing you, which caused major overstimulation. Feeling too much pleasure was delightful at times, but others, not so much. 

"Please, it's too much! Stop, please!"

Although she heard your distressed tone, she paid it no mind as to continued to pleasure you and send you her calming aura to let her continue without interruption. As you started to calm down and your eyes drifted out of focus, she massaged your clit in circles like before at a fast pace, and you came once again for your second orgasm of the day. It didn't register in your brain as she slipped cotton panties and a nightgown of the same material of her dress on you, or as she slipped a cotton comforter over you. Alright, maybe it did register, but you chose not to take notice, as you drifted off into the oblivion of dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	4. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Scorpio talk about where this might be heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my post for the month. Hope you enjoy!

You wake up in the cave. Thank god. You’d hate having to find this place again. You felt a hand play with your hair, as your eyes focused with the minimal light.

”Hey.” You said, not sure what else to say.

”Hey.”

There was a long pause where you mutually studied each other’s features. Neither of you spoke.

”So are we like, a thing now?” Was your first question.

”If you want to be.” Only simple responses from her, longer if necessary.

”What if I just chose to stay here? Would you let me?”

”Maybe..” She said jokingly with a smirk. You gave her a look and continued with your questions.

”Would you be able to go out into the world? Or would you just stay here? Could I quit my job and just live here, and you could just ‘poof’ food and water into existence?” Your questions never ceased. She laughed at the last one and said,

”Yeah, I probably could. Although I’ve never done it before.”

You sat in silence again, simply enjoying each others presence. You decided you needed to set ground rules before you really kick this relationship off.

”Okay, so I think everything should be consensual. How does that sound?” 

“Not unreasonable.” She replied. You continued. 

“I have a few kinks and ‘no-go zones’ I need to mention. I do have a light electrocution kink, although I only like it as strong as static but more long lasting. I also have a foot fetish, dom/sub kink, a praise kink and a bdsm kink.”

”Alright. I’m up for anything you’re comfortable with.”

”I don’t like most pain, though. Electrocution is fine, but knifeplay and riding crops are not my thing.”

”Got it.”

”I don’t want this relationship to be all sexual though. I also want cuddle time and emotional support.”

”I understand”

That was all you said. You stayed entwined, cuddling together for the rest of the day. 

 _‘Oh boy, so this is my life now..’_ __ __ __ __ __You thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, really short. It’s late and I’m itching to read some Leto!Joker fanfic. I spent 10 whole fucking minutes trying to figure out ao3’s italics. Stupid ao3 and their italics problem.


	5. Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Scorpio have domesticish bliss. Kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy. It’s been a while. Updated this month, like I said. Check out my tumblr for imagines and fanfics. It’s new, so not much is there. It’s BlueEyedBadass7. My main blog is BlueEyedBadass-7.

You felt extremely playful today. You have been in the cave for about 3 days, and you were happy. You enjoyed spending time with your girlfriend. Turns out, she can ‘poof’ any necessities into existence. The first thing she got was (favorite meal), and it was the best you’ve ever had. You have also had random fucking sessions around the cave, which every single day start to look more and more like a normal house. I guess she did that for your comfort. There was now a living room, a kitchen like area, a bdsm playroom, and a bedroom. You spent most time in the bdsm playroom. There was an assortment of toys to use in there, none of which you would be uncomfortable with. Plenty of vibrators, some shocking mechanisms, nipple clamps, and bondage in various places set up around the room.

The living room you were currently in had light tan walls, dark hardwood flooring, a few sconces and lamps, a coffee table and a couch. You and Scorpio were currently seated on the couch, enjoying each other’s company. Because you still felt playful, you decided to bring some action into your day. You poked her in the ribs. She didn’t jump or squeal, she only diverted her attention towards you. You saw the mischief building in her eyes, as you got up and ran away from her as to not get caught.

”So that’s how you wanna play, then, huh? Prepare yourself.” She said with a smirk.

You ran off, her not far behind you. However, because of her being a goddess, she easily caught up and tackled you, tickling you mercilessly. What surprised you most is when your panties started to dampen and you let out an involuntary moan. You froze as she looked at you, and broke out into a smug grin.

”Well looks like we’ve discovered you have a tickling kink. I think we can have some fun with this.”

With that she led you to the playroom, where she strapped you up in bondage on a bed, spread eagle. She crawled up and straddled you, while starting to skate her fingers lightly across your ribs. The action caused a small shiver to up your spine and arousal to flood your senses. She flicked your nipples as her hands passed them to further deepen your horny state, and you soon felt teased out of your mind.

Finally, she removed your clothing and pinched your nipples, while leaving hickeys everywhere she could find space for them. On your neck, by your ears, along your breasts, on your stomach, arms, ribs and sternum. She was driving you absolutely insane with all the foreplay. 

Her fingers finally slipped down to toy with your clit. You were so wet from all the touching she had done, her fingers were very well lubricated. It surprised you more when she shapeshifted into one of your obsessions body. Axl Rose in his 20’s. You just froze and sat there, staring at him? Scorpio?

”I know you like me like this.” He said in his baritone voice. “It’s okay if you moan his name, I know you have an obsession for him.” He added with a wink. 

The next thing you know, he was eating the shit out of your pussy, sucking your clit, and sliding two fingers into your throbbing heat. 


End file.
